


Sunrise [Podfic]

by IndigoOasis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoOasis/pseuds/IndigoOasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It wasn’t very often that Aomine woke up with barely any external help, but when he did, he woke up like this: with Kise next to him, face buried in his chest, and snugly wrapped in Aomine’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750812) by [kamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamin/pseuds/kamin). 



Length: 0:22:52

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uxs25x9dp4rved4/Sunrise_-_Podfic.mp3)


End file.
